freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Noticias y Anuncios/@comment-25833977-20151222005516/@comment-5492336-20151222034958
SpiderLucas14 escribió: Kianito escribió: CreepyRedTrap escribió: Kianito escribió: Esa idea fue claramente para ganar gita: Querés a Spring? Comprá todos los otros! Scott no es sólo un sobreexplotador de la saga... nos mintió. Nos mintió horriblemente... Que no lo hacía por dinero nos dijo, y ahora lanza esto? Y con el Spring junto los otros? Y con un Libro no canon? Y con un juego que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la trama? Lo hace por dinero, nada más... es un mentiroso. kian: quien dice que los juguetes no aparecieron por el pedido de un fan? scott tan solo tiene que dar prmiso para que estos juguete existan no tiene que ser idea suya, el libro tiene partes canons como el nombre del purple guy y otras cosas que no son canon en la saga original como la locarizacion del restaurante, ademas scott trabajo unos 10 meses escribiendo la historia y ahora nos la esta presentando por lo que no puedes decir que es por dinero y menos con FNAF World por que ese es un juego que scott esta haciendo para darle una nueva vista a sus personajes y si recuerdas scott siempre mantiene los precios bajos en sus juegos nunca los ponia caro siempre era de un precio bajo y todos saben que si el lo hiciera por dinero los precios de sus juegos serian carisimos y no es haci por lo que el hecho de que el juego tenga mercancia bien seria por la pelicula que gil kenan esta haciendo del juego y estos juguetes podrian ser mercancia de esta |i am the shadow from your mistakes||time to party\('-')/my friend||i have something for you| 02:59 22 dic 2015 (UTC) No son cosas que pida un fan este tipo de cosas, tiene que haber gran participación de la comunidad. Además, quien maneja los juegos, quien cobra por ellos, los Fans o él? Además, el libro es en un universo paralelo, lo confirmó en Steam: Puede hacer cualquier cosa sin obedecer a la novela en los juegos. Si hubiera sido canónica, sería para enriquecer la historia, ahora, si es no canon y la cobra... :V FNaF World es un juego totalmente innecesario, que tienen que ver los "tenebrosos" personajes de FNaF tiernizados y luchando contra caracoles mágicos gigantes? El tipo se está yendo por las ramas. Si quisiera hacer otro juego pero Canon, es malo, pero no tanto. Además, el precio de los juegos no es bajo por eso... el precio de los juegos es bajo porque el juego en si es de mala calidad... bajos gráficos, sin multiplayer, corto, con poca dificultad... de echo, pagar 10 dólares para eso em sigue pareciendo dudoso. El precio de los juegos es ese porque si no no se venderían. Scott cedió los derechos cinematográficos, no los derechos para hacer juguetes. Esto tuvo aprobación de Scott. Y con que es el único juego que le salió bien... con la base de Fans que le dejó FNaF, podría haber echo muchos juegos más. Ahora no puede hacer otro juego, porque debido a la sobreexplotación, los pocos Fans que quedan son fans de FNaF, no de Scott... incluso las descargas de sus anteriores juegos subieron mucho. Ahora vienen en picada. Como que te has despertado en plan sangre, muerte y destruccion. Pero hablando enserio, como dije antes, hay que dejar a cada uno con lo que le gusta. No te gusta FNaF, no hay problema, sigue con tu vida y proba otros juegos. Pero tambien es un poco molesto que haya gente que este presente solamente para decir las desventajas del juego. Con respecto al precio , al crear juego obviamente penso en USA y 4, 7 o 10 dolares no son nada en ese pais. No creo que el penso que personas de otros paises, con otro tipo de moneda iban a comprar su juego. Y si quieres un poco de calma, Scott ha dicho que FNaF World va a ser el ultimo juego de FNaF y luego se va a dedicar a hacer otros juegos. Lo más gracioso es que me encantaba FNaF. Pero Scott arruinó la saga, y me dejó de gustar. Si cada uno con lo que le gusta, el arruinó a muchísimos fans. Y como dije arriba por lo del pesismismo: Decir desventajas del juego es genial. Las críticas, mientras sean civilizadas, son lo mejor, porque te hacen mejorar, y te dan un baldazo de realidad: No todo es perfecto. Si no dejás que se expresen las críticas, terminas ignorando. Las cosas no son prefectas. Es mejor una buena crítica que un elogio vacío. Volviendo al precio: Igual, 10 dólares es el precio medio de un indie que se cobra... y visto y considerando eso, el juego valía es precio, o no, pero no mucho más. No lo hizo porque es Scott Teresa de Calcuta, lo hizo porque un juego con esas caracterísitcas no vale más de 10 dólares. El juego se puso de moda, pero, si lo vemos críticamente desde el punto de vista frío del desarrollo de juego, es horrible, salvo por la trama que se salvava. Que lo queramos, que sea una moda, no convierte el juego en perfecto, y hacer un juego que cobres poco no significa que seas un dios, si no mas bien que tu juego no puede cobrar más. El problema de Scott es que desde FNaF 2 nos viene diciendo que no hará más juegos. Es el cuento del pasto mentiroso: Cómo no creerle al tipo que siempre nos hizo el mismo amague?